


Wither

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, as in they have supernatural powers, not the show, supernatural!AU, witherverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Everyone's heard of the the Wither, a dangerous creature with the power of destruction on their fingers. When Pyrrha receives a note telling her to go somewhere, she starts to learn that maybe things aren't as they seem.~•~•~•~•~•~{Pyrrha POV}{White Rose}{Weiss x Ruby}





	1. A Tale of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a habit of starting fics but never finishing them. So I decided to try writing it out fully before posting it. So welcome to a new AU I have created, which I have dubbed 'Witherverse', see the name. This will be nine chapters long so I hope you stick around and enjoy it ;)

Ruby loved being outdoors. In the fresh air with leaves and plants all around her. She didn't know why but it just made her feel at home.

Which is why she'd decided to become an explorer. Searching out different terrains, being the first human to set foot in the land was life changing. Her reports were always full of excitement and new discoveries.

Admittedly some trips had been a little dangerous but they were never boring. She loved it; she loved her job.

Ruby walked along the forest floor, eyes scanning the blue sky above her. She was in a large forest to the south east of Vale's populated territories. In the past, these lands had been uncharitable because of dangerous creatures of Grimm claiming the land.

But in recent times, new weaponry had cleared the way and executed most of the beasts with ease. All that was left was for her to explore, check if it was safe and draw up a report.

The town wasn't too far back, roughly half a day's walk. Before heading off, she'd stopped for supplies and heard some strange tales about these woods.

Apparently, deep in the heart of the forest was a section where nothing grew. No animals lived there and the plants just withered and died. Several attempts had been made to try and stretch the woods back into it but all had failed. It was just… dead. Rumours spoke of a monster deep within its belly, a curse settling over the land and keeping it barren and wasteful. Adventurers had dared entered and didn't come out. Some people thought it was a grimm, others said it was a possessed supernatural.

While sounding insanely dangerous with the little scraps she'd heard, Ruby couldn't help but feel as though this was going to be awesome!

Letting out a little squeal, Ruby jumped, shaking the map in her hands. Vale's maps had an accurate outline of the coasts but hardly anything internal. And that was part of her job. To chart out the new land for everyone to see.

Ruby closed the map and tucked it into her backpack. The sun gleamed overhead, turning the leaves to gold and shimmering the water. The wind was gentle, cooling her down and she smiled. Life was good.

So far, she'd encountered no problems. No Grimm ran about and animal life was peaceful as ever. Nature was beautiful. Ruby paused to pick up a couple of flowers, ones of such a splendid colour she was amazed. She let out a hiss when a thorn pricked her finger. The pure white rose shuddered as a drop of Ruby's blood hit its petals. The red and the white mixed well and Ruby had to admit it looked nice.

Standing up she sucked a finger into her mouth and turned back to her path.

It was then she saw it.

Just up ahead, hardly in sight, Ruby caught sight of black. The black so harsh against the vibrant green.

Ruby picked up her pace to get to it, quickly forgetting about the flower. Pushing past the leaves and branches, she emerged into a wasteland and gasped.

It was still a forest but was everything the townspeople had described. Blackened into ash, the ground was barren and cracked, not a single plant growing. The tree trunks were still standing but they too were withered and dead.

An icy wind whisked through the wasteland, setting Ruby's nerves off. The rumours were true about the wasteland. So what of the beasts that it held?

She listened, hearing nothing that suggested ahead was unsafe. But the whole eerie silence made her think differently.

She spotted a rabbit down the way, bridging the line between the vegetation and barren land. Its little nose twitched once before turning and fleeing immediately. Birds cawed suddenly overhead but when Ruby looked up, she saw them veer away to the side and fly along the boundary.

Even the wildlife steered clear of the wasteland.

Now mystified and intrigued, Ruby slid her handgun from her hip. Cocking the barrel, she started walking. The ashes crunched beneath her feet but she walked as quietly as she could. She walked for a few minutes before coming across something strange. Lying on the ground, nestled in what looked like the remains of a fire were several small bones.

Ruby crouched down, picking through the ashes to examine them. Rabbit bones if she wasn't mistaken. Its flesh picked clean by teeth.

Now she was thoroughly confused. What sort of beast used a fire for food?

She stood back up and glanced up to the sky. And gasped when she saw tiny wafts of smoke rising into the air.

To the untrained eye, they'd just look like slightly darker air but Ruby had spent most of her life on the move and knew enough about fires to recognise a campfire.

Ruby picked up her gun again and set off towards it. The ground noticeably became more cracked and broken with each step she took. The trees became skinnier and more frequent. Ruby tracked the smoke and made her way along. The deeper into the wasteland the closer she got.

A large ridge stood in between her and the origin of the smoke and Ruby paused to consider her option. What the heck was down in this crater she didn't even know but whatever it was, it probably wasn't safe. But she'd come this far.

A glimpse wouldn't hurt.

Ruby dropped to her belly and wriggled her way up the dirt. Her backpack slid to the side as she nudged it out of the way. She didn't want it rising over the edge. Any indication she was here was a danger.

And Ruby peered over the ridge and was quite disappointed.

She hadn't been expecting anything but she thought it would at least be something cool. Below her was someone's base camp, the ridge only a part of it. To the side, an overhang held what looked like moss. A bed.

In the centre was the fire and Ruby saw someone crouched near it.

They were covered from head to toe in cloth and she couldn't see anything about them. But she leaned closer. Shaking gloved hands extended as they lifted a dead bird from the ground next to them. They were going to cook it, Ruby realised.

Just a camper, maybe an explorer like her. Ruby sighed. This was quite a let down.

And apparently the person had heard her sigh.

They stumbled around, head jerking from side to side. Ruby watched as they dropped the bird, fumbled helplessly for it before something impossible happening.

It exploded into ash.

The person froze, hands still extended in an attempt to catch what no longer existed. Their hands curled into fists and she heard a frustrated voice. Their head spun fearfully, searching for their eavesdropper and when they paused where Ruby lay, Ruby knew she had to move.

Ruby rolled back instinctively, landing behind the ridge. And over her head lashed a wave of power.

Ruby pressed her gun right to her chest as she stared. It was like a jet, striking the sky and the trees behind. And anything it touched withered into ash. Her heart was thrumming in her throat and lay still, hoping that whatever was down there didn't realise she was still alive. That blast aimed to kill her and she wanted to know why.

Any sane person would have ran but let's just say that Ruby was more of the risk-taking type. She slowly crawled her way back up, dragging her bag and gun along with her. Hand after hand, as quiet as she could.

Over the ridge, the person sat on the ground, knees curled into their chest. It took Ruby a few minutes to realise they were crying. And after a bit, her compassion won out over her fear.

"Hey," she called, jumping over the ridge.

The person's head shot up, what must have been their face latching onto where she stood. Slowly their legs unfurled as they started to back away.

"Are you okay? Can I help you?" Ruby shuffled forward, movements slowly and obvious so not to scare them.

Their body looked human now that she was closer to them. Their clothes were light cloth, revealing that they seemed to be a young woman. But Ruby knew that looks could be deceiving and that monsters of all kinds lurked within human skin.

"Y..yo..y..you're alive," she said shakily.

Ruby nodded, taking another step. Slowly she slid her gun back into its hip holster. "Yeah. Look, I'm fine. I'm going to hurt you."

Another step took her close enough to see the woman's face. Like the rest of her body, her head was covered in a long scarf, even the end coming right across her face.

But she'd left a thin slit for her eyes. And Ruby saw the icy blue eyes filled with fear and the pale skin that looked as though she'd never seen the sun.

"Please… you need to go.." the woman stammered. "I… I can't do this… I can't control.."

Ruby paused, taking her in. Whatever power she possessed made her dangerous and her fear made her unpredictable. But why, what was wrong? Ruby ran her eyes down her thin body and across the slim shoulders and outline of her face. Hollow cheeks and sad eyes. Realisation dawned on her.

"Are you..? Hungry?"

The change in the woman's eyes told her yes despite the fact she said nothing.

Ruby hastily picked up her bag. "It's okay, I have food, you can have-"

"I can't touch anything you have. It'll wither like everything else does." The woman spoke the first clear sentence yet and her voice was filled with a bitter distaste.

Ruby paused in her rummaging. "That… that can't be true. You were holding that bird, you're wearing clothes. Surely…"

The woman sighed. "I can't touch anything living… These clothes are artificial. It took me a while to control that.."

That made sense, in a way. Not much of this made sense but an idea bloomed within her.

"That should be fine! Just wait a sec, I swear it's here-" Ruby stuck her tongue out as her hand sank deeper into her rucksack. She pushed aside many different items before she finally closed around the box she wanted. "Ah ha!"

Ruby whipped out a box of Pumpkin Pete's and proudly offered them to the woman. "Pure artificial sugary goodness! I mean they aren't in anyway good for you but still!"

She extended her arm. The woman blinked twice before cautiously taking the box in her gloved hand. Ruby watched as she pried it open and lifted a handful of cereal. The emotion she had in her eyes as she ate made Ruby feel good.

"... thank you."

Ruby beamed, sitting down on the ground. All dregs of fear had been washed away and she felt only happiness.

"There's more where it came from. If you want I mean," she added hastily. Someone people were not to welcoming to help, no matter the good intentions.

The woman paused and nodded, eyes looking away.

Ruby felt a warmth burst inside her chest. "Great! My name's Ruby Rose and it's nice to meet you!"

The woman paused, lips curling into a small smile. "My name's Weiss. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

"So you are not afraid me?" Weiss asked quietly.

Night had fallen and Ruby nudged the fire with a stick. Sparks flew as she cooked a fish over the flames. Weiss was tucking into some of Ruby's sugary snacks, namely her favourite cookies. And while she felt sad about it, she didn't mind because the poor girl was starving.

"Not really… I mean the wither-thing is freaky but like, you seem nice," Ruby beamed, settling back. "Maybe a little scary… but nice."

Weiss took another bite of her biscuit and said nothing.

"So… if you don't mind me asking… what are you? Why can you turn things to ash?"

Weiss frowned at her. "You haven't heard? Surely the townspeople must have some tales to tell of the Wastes." Her face changed. "Don't tell me you entered the forest without  _any_  idea of what was in here. _Please_."

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "I… well I mean… I  _did_  hear some rumours of a monster but I didn't think much of it…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "My saviour is an idiot," she muttered. "Look okay. I don't remember much past about four years ago. But I woke up with only my name and the ability of pure destruction on my fingers.

I discovered the hard way of what would happen if my skin came in contact with living beings. I fled out into these woods, killed all the Grimm that attacked me and basically just lived here. The townspeople soon knew of my living here and wasted no time in spinning vicious rumours about me."

They call me the Wither, a creature that can destroy anything in its path. All it touches turns to ash" Weiss' shoulders shook. "And I guess it's true."

Suddenly the cookie she'd been holding in her bare hands crumbled into dust. Weiss stared down at it for a few seconds and Ruby saw tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Hey-" She reached out a hand.

Weiss reached instantly, sprinting halfway across the crater. "Are you mad, you dolt?!" she shrieked. "Were you even listening?! You touch my skin and you'll  _die_. You'll turn to ash just like that cookie!"

Ruby was taken back. "I… I'm sorry… I.. "

Weiss grabbed at her gloves sitting on a stump nearby but her fingers brushed off a jar sitting nearby. It disintegrated into ash. Weiss pulled back, trembling. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled her hands into the dirt. The only safe thing she could touch.

"You… but you can touch things... " Ruby whispered. "You.. . It's your emotions, isn't it? You lose control when your emotions get too intense."

Weiss didn't look at her and just kept sobbing. So Ruby stood up and walked across to her. She offered the girl her gloves.

Weiss raised her head and stared at her, blue eyes shining with moisture. "How can you be so calm with me?"

Shaking fingers took the gloves from her and Weiss slid them on. They didn't wither like the rest and Weiss pulled her scarf back up. To hide all her skin from contact.

And Ruby felt her heart break inside. This wasn't fair, it wasn't okay. Poor Weiss, left alone with such a curse on her hands. All Ruby wanted to do was help her. How she didn't know but she wanted to. She'd stay in this forest and try help Weiss.

"It's okay. I want to help you. I will. I'll help you control it if you let me."

Weiss burst into sobs but nothing else turned to ash. Ruby wanted nothing more than to reach across and comfort her but she couldn't. She couldn't. She wanted to hold her.

So she just sat as near as she could while making Weiss feel as though it was safe. It was the smallest comfort she could give.

"It's okay," she murmured. "You'll be okay."

* * *

The months passed faster than Ruby knew they would. It took some time to convince Weiss but after relentless pushing and arguing, she finally managed to convince her to let her stay with her. How long, they hadn't decided.

But her little crater was nice enough and sheltered so Ruby never felt too cold or exposed to the elements. They did have strict rules on sleeping far apart though, just in cass Weiss rolled and touched in her sleep. It was a good home for the woods.

Every week Ruby would walk back to the town and buy a weekly supply of food for them. Foods that Weiss found easier to eat. Money wasn't an issue as Ruby had a regular salary paid by the Vale Society of Exploration. As long as she kept in with monthly reports she was fine.

Weiss soon was putting on a bit of meat to her thin skeleton and Ruby felt relieved.

The main issue with controlling Weiss' powers was getting her emotion under control. Whenever she was worried or afraid or upset, she turn ordinary non-living objects to ash.

Ruby was starting to get it. Normally, only living things were affected by her. Any plant or animal would wither and die if in contact with her skin. No amount of experiments or trying different things would change that.

But slowly Weiss was getting her destruction under control. Weiss was naturally cold and shielded and all they needed to do was build on it. Help her control herself.

They walked under the stars through the wastes, side by side but never touching. Ruby longed to take her hand in her own, to touch her bare skin. But it seemed that would have happen.

And it hurt. When wanting to comfort she could do nothing but talk soothingly to Weiss. It hurt Weiss as well. She could see it in the way she looked at her skin, gazed at her hand as she passed her things. Weiss wanted to be able to hold her, feel without fear. But it was impossible.

When Weiss gradually got the courage to take off her scarf permanently, Ruby had to take a second to recover.

Weiss was beautiful. Her hair was a startling white, almost seeming unnatural but so beautiful. Her skin was paler than any she'd ever seen and her eyes the clearest blue.

Ruby swore she fell in love the moment those eyes smiled back at her.

The months she spent with Weiss, they connected. She was her anchor, holding her throughout the storm. Weiss could survive without her but chose not to.

And even though the pale girl refused to acknowledge it, she was glad that Ruby stayed with her.

Ruby was glad too. Sure she missed parts of exploring but every day with Weiss was an adventure of its own. Each day they strolled deeper and deeper through the Wastes, exploring the borders and its contents.

It was her fault, Weiss said. She'd killed the ground they walked on. The night she fled into the forest she'd been so alone and frightened that she'd just lost it.

Her power had exploded outwards and created the Wastes right along with the crater they lived in. And nothing new would grow along the barren land.

She told her there and then that she wanted to hold her and hug her tight. Weiss blinked once at her and blushed before looking away.

That became a thing between them. I want to hold you. Their version of a hug. Whenever one was feeling down, a smile and that saying always made they feel a little better.

And neither of them were lying when they said it.

Ruby felt herself falling and falling harder for someone she could never have. She could never touch Weiss and Weiss would never let her, for fear of destroying the one thing she cared about. But her feelings for Weiss grew stronger and stronger. Ruby sat beside her at night, eyes watching the girl beside her. The stars gleamed above them, shining and shimmering like gems high above.

And suddenly a star streaked across the sky.

"A falling star," Weiss murmured. "Make a wish."

Ruby leaned back, turning towards her. "One day I wish you could hold me. Hold me in your arms and not feel afraid of losing me."

Weiss stared at her, hard gaze softening. And then she spoke, voice achingly soft.

"I wish that too."

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day. Ruby had stripped off her trademark red cloak to cool in the sun. It beamed over head, bathing them both in warmth.

Weiss rarely took off her layers for today she did, sitting in a long sleeve t-shirt and pants. It wasn't much but it was the most skin Ruby had seen. Besides when they bathed in the river. Ruby felt her cheeks pinken.

"What are you thinking about? It's something weird, isn't it?" Weiss frowned. "Stop that."

Ruby giggled, jumping from where she sat. "Make me."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You are insufferable you dolt," she muttered but Ruby saw the fondness in her eyes.

She often saw it in her eyes and it made Ruby wonder how the girl truly felt about her. Did she felt the same longing in her heart? Ruby looked away, still blushing.

"Wither!" A voice suddenly roared through the air.

Both of them jumped and Ruby looked around. It was the first human that wandered into the forest since she came along. A whole year they'd made it without incident.

"Ruby-" Weiss began, flexing her fingers. There was nervousness on her face, a tense panic flooding her. "I-"

Ruby shushed her. "It'll be okay," she breathed. "We just need to hide."

Weiss exhaled, relaxing her muscles. "Okay. Okay." The white haired girl looked her in the eye. "I want to hold you."

Ruby smiled sadly. "Me too, Weiss."

"Come out, Wither!" the voice called again. This time it was a lot closer than Ruby realised and she looked around frantically. She grabbed her gun from her bag and flicked the safety off.

Whoever this was was looking for Weiss and from the sound of it, probably didn't want to just chat.

Weiss crouched in the small overhang that she slept beneath and Ruby hid behind a stack of logs they'd gathered for their fire.

"Hey Cinder, Merc!" a feminine voice reached her ears. "I found something!"

Ruby shifted from where she crouched, peering over the top of a log. A green haired woman stood on top of the ridge, gazing down at their settlement. Behind her two voices answered.

"Good job, Em," a voice purred as she approached. She had dark hair and amber eyes and she smiled at the green haired girl.

"You see anything?" A silver haired man crested the ridge too, a long rifle in his hand.

Ruby tensed, spying similar weapons on the two girls. These weren't just normal adventurers, looking for excitement. They were huntsmen looking for their prey.

"There!"

Ruby stared in horror as the green haired one pointed a finger right where Weiss was hiding. She shouldn't have been able to see her, not from that angle.

The silver one cocked his rifle. "Come out, Wither," he purred. "I think we'll have some fun, shall we?"

It took a few seconds but eventually Weiss emerged from the overhang. Her hands were clenched into fists but she seemed to keep things under control. But her jaw was tense, ready to snap out at any moment.

The dark haired one grinned, whipping her gun from her back. "So this is the Wither," she smirked. "Hmmm… I expected something grander."

Weiss shook her head. "It's just me."

The dark haired one laughed. "This is too easy." Her expression hardened. "Get her Merc."

The silver one opened fire and Ruby screamed, darting from the cover. Faster than a bullet she leapt, darting in front of Weiss. She heard Weiss scream too and then a harsh pain erupted in her stomach.

Ruby fell back from the impact. Straight into Weiss' arms.

She wasn't wearing her gloves and Ruby wasn't wearing anything on her arms. The moment she felt skin against hers Ruby knew she only had seconds before she withered.

Looking up, Weiss' eyes were brimming with tears. Ruby lifted a hand, finally touching the smooth skin of her face. The wet of her tears marked her fingers and Ruby felt her own slid down her cheek.

"Look," she tried to smile. "I knew you'd hold me." And then she leaned up and gently kissed her, the soft feeling of her lips the first and last time in her life.

And then she died, swift and painless, the dark consuming her.

* * *

The moment Ruby withered in her arms, Weiss felt herself explode. She felt her power flood outwards, intent on destruction.

But it was different from last time. Different from when she'd created the Wastes.

It was controlled, an explosion with a target in mind. Tears blurred her vision as she screamed, hands extending towards the three huntsmen.

They didn't stand a chance, exploding into ash where they stood. Their gear, their guns, their everything withered and crumbled. She killed them in a second, her grief blinding her reason. Ruby. Her Ruby. Killed by her,  _for_  her. She sobbed.

Weiss collapsed to her knees, hands shaking. Her entire body was shaking. Ruby.

It wasn't fair. Why Ruby, the one thing she loved in her life. Ruby saved her from a life of misery and made her feel as though she was worth something. As though her life was meaningful.

And now she had been taken away from her.

Weiss hadn't fought for much things in her life. She hadn't fought when she first destroyed a human. She hadn't fought when she'd been forced out of the city. She hadn't fought when humans came after her, only to have them destroyed by their own actions.

But now, this day, Weiss was going to fight. For Ruby.

She didn't know how, she didn't when, but one day she bring Ruby back. She'd find a way.

Because she needed her. She loved her.

And she never got the chance to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification on what Weiss' power actually is: Weiss destroys and living thing she touches, e.g. plants, animals and humans. She can't touch anyone without them withering into ash. This can also apply to non-living things. But with the right control, she can touch any non-living object freely. 
> 
> She also can control her destruction, as with the blast she sent towards Ruby and later towards CEM. It can be a blast or a concentrated stream.


	2. A Tale of Necromancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, where we meet our MC :) Also, so flux, I decide that seeing as I will never have a consistent writing or upload schedule, y'all shall have all chapters while I hope to rectify that! 
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations from the first chapter!

Pyrrha walked along the streets, sticking close to shadows. There weren't much people out at night but the message specifically said not to be followed and if it was from who she thought it was, she did not want to mess thìs up.

Pyrrha glanced down at the address in her hand, checking to make sure she was on track. Yep, the address should be just down the road, turn an alley and into a building. She stuffed it back into her coat pocket and tightened her scarf around her. She was nervous about this. A summoning by note in this city? Not good. But she couldn't ignore it so she went.

Down the street she walked, stepping into the dark alleyway. It was quiet as a grave as she walked down, finally approaching her destination.

It was a large grey building, off the streets but seeming to be connected to side roads on other sides. Pyrrha frowned. Interesting location. She cautiously walked up to the door and knocked. It creaked open almost instantly and she jumped.

"Ms Nikos, I assume," a voice called from inside. "Please come in."

Still unnerved and too scared to decline, Pyrrha stepped in the door. The room inside was oddly pleasant: warm and comfortable with nice furniture.

A man closed the door behind her before dipping his head to her. "Greetings. The mistress is expecting you."

Pyrrha tightened her coat around her, longing for sense to have brought some sort of weapon. But no, she was an idiot and came with nothing but the clothes on her back. Even her power wasn't useful in these types of situations.

As if sensing her discomfort, the man gave her a smile. "Relax. Miss may act frightening but I guarantee she won't hurt you."

For some strange reason, Pyrrha wasn't at all reassured.

But she nodded back, stuffing her hands into her pockets. The man guided her through the corridor and down to a large set of double doors that looked quite intimidating but also slightly extra at the same time.

The man opened the door and ushered her inside. Before Pyrrha could react, he'd closed it behind her.

"-I don't care how much-... oh... Ms Nikos. Finally." A cold voice swept up from the end of the room. It was a lot larger than it had seemed on the outside.

Down against the wall was a large backed chair on a raised platform. In it sat who could only be the one who summoned her.

The Wither.

She was dressed in a long blue dress, the skirts stretching to her ankles and the sleeves reaching the edge of her gloved hands. Blue eyes stared at her, filled with a cold but expectant look.

A man was kneeling before her, stammering away quietly. Something about debt and needing more time.

Pyrrha felt bad for him. If she'd heard anything but the Wither and her ways, it was how ruthless and cold she was. But the way the Wither looked towards her told her that she was done with the man.

"You have three weeks to make your payments. Now leave," she snapped, fingers flicking towards him. The paper in his hands disintegrated. He scrambled to his feet, hastily bowing and thanking her before fleeing as fast as he could.

Pyrrha watched him go and felt her worry grow.

"Pyrrha Nikos isn't it?" The Wither walked towards her. "I'm quite glad you've gotten my message because if you hadn't… things might have gotten a little messy." The undertone in her voice suggested that she found that amusing.

Pyrrha walked down towards her, nervously sliding her hands out of her pockets. The Wither rose to meet her, dress swirling around her like rippling water.

"Weiss," the Wither smiled, offering her her hand to shake.

Pyrrha swore she almost died on the spot at the hand extended to her but she forced herself to take it. She shook her hand and Weiss nodded her head in respect.

"You are made of sterner stuff than most men I deal with," Weiss mused. "You know of what I can do?"

Pyrrha nodded. Only too well.

It had been about six months ago that rumours and tales starting coming in like wildfire. Whispers of the beast leaving the woods and coming to rule the black markets of Vale. Many competitors laughed and shrugged the monster-that-wore-a-human's-skin off, assuming she was nothing but a pretty face.

But a within a week, she'd united two of the most powerful gangs under her own banner.

She'd murdered the leaders in a duel, obliterating them where they stood. With just a direction of her finger, they withered and died. No one of the gangs dared stand up to her after that and she claimed them as her own. Weiss had started conquering all of the black market, drawing them all under her control. Anyone that tried to resist met the same fate as everyone else. Ashes.

But like all those who ruled, she gathered a following of loyal members. The income was steady and constant and they had nothing to lose. Weiss quickly became the most powerful crime-lord in all of Vale. Assassinations had been tried by her enemies but obviously no one succeeded. The bullets crumbled to ash before they had a hope of hitting her and then when they saw the blue gaze turn to them, they knew to run.

Pyrrha shuddered. Just one touch of her skin and it would be all over.

"Good. And I assume you can do all you advertise?"

"Of course." It was the first time she'd spoken since setting foot inside the building and she shocked herself by how quietly she spoke. She was more scared than she thought she was.

"Excellent. Because I need you to do something for me."

Weiss led her into a side room from the hall, her white hair swinging behind her. Pyrrha gradually felt herself relaxing as she realised that Weiss had no intention of hurting her.

This was business, just like a normal job and she needed to treat it that way.

The room was small but gleamed of a personal area. The bed was a single but rather grand. The same with the rest of the room.

"I need you to bring back a friend of mine," Weiss said, stopping before a table. It was cleared of anything and held a small but lovely shrine. In the middle, lying on a red cloak, rested a glass jar containing a pile of grey ashes.

Weiss gazed at it sadly. Pyrrha swallowed nervously. "Can you do that? You're a necromancer, after all."

While Weiss had her powers of destruction, Pyrrha had a different gift of her own. From a young age, she'd been able to talk to the spirits of the dead, raise them back to life for a few seconds at a time. As she grew she gradually lengthened that time until she could hold the connection for about ten minutes. And she'd made a living out of it.

People paid a lot to see their most family again, to say goodbye and properly right their wrongs. It was touching to watch.

She'd known something like this was her task. Weiss would want her to bring back someone she'd lost, to talk or to see again.

But the moment Pyrrha saw the jar, she knew she couldn't help.

"Weiss, I can't do what you're asking."

The Wither's lips tightened and Pyrrha felt her heart speed up. But Weiss didn't move against her. Her gloved hands reacted cautiously, lifting the jar off the stand.

"I was afraid of that," Weiss murmured. "Necromancy requires a body to which the soul is bound. After what happened… she doesn't have one anymore."

The woman just seemed to crumble. Not physically but emotionally. Gone was that cold exterior that greeted her in the room; it had been replaced by sorrow and fear.

She hadn't expected the Wither to be like this. Not after the tales and stories. But after seeing her, Pyrrha started to wonder what her true goal was.

"The breath of life." It just slipped out. Pyrrha's mind was whirring, trying to figure out a way to help her.

Weiss raised her head to look at her.

"I.. it's… I know a person. She might be able to help us with this." They would absolutely flip at her for this but the raw sadness in Weiss' eyes made her realise that just wanted her friend back. "The price… I can't say…"

"Payment won't be a problem. Whatever they want, I'll pay it. I can pay."

Knowing them, payment in the form of money probably wouldn't be something that was considered. Pyrrha wasn't sure what she could ask for, if anything.

"And you?" Weiss brought her back into the room. "What do you want from this?"

Pyrrha frowned. What did she want? She hadn't even thought of what she wanted. She'd been summoned as per usual and money was generally what was given but the power that the Wither possessed, she could ask for anything.

"I… we can decide that later… can't we?" she managed.

Weiss looked at her but broke out into a smile. "... your boldness surprises me," Weiss commented. "But I like it. Later it is then."

"Thank you."

Weiss shook her head. "No, thank you. For working with me." A hand was offered to her and Pyrrha once again had to steel herself. She extended to take it but before she did, Weiss withdrew.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"I.. ." Pyrrha swallowed. "-it scares me."

Weiss rubbed her hand against her arm. "Right. That is fine. I'll remember that for later. Well, I'll have Klein escort you out. How long will it take to contact your, um, person?"

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck. "Contact might not be the word…"

Weiss nodded, though she looked confused. "Very well. I'll be in touch."

Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you."

The man that met her first, whom she assumed was Klein, led her out with a few kind words of encouragement. Pyrrha pulled her coat tighter as she once again started walking in the night.

Well… that had been interesting to say the least. She was so thankful that the Wither was interested having her help her than any other business.

Pyrrha exhaled. The Wither was not what she'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Pyrrha is a necromancer. While necromancers can raise the dead, she tends to dabble more in the spiritual side of her magic.


	3. A Tale of Life

Pyrrha stood awkwardly at the edge of the forest, taking a deep breath. The sun glowed at the horizon, signalling the dawn of a new day.

Weiss stood next to her, adjusting her gloves. She'd changed from the dress she'd worn the night she met her. Instead she wore a light blue poncho-style top and leggings. She looked… almost like a normal person.

Weiss met her gaze and without breaking away, she wrapped a scarf around her head. The thin fabric left only her eyes uncovered and they twinkled at her. "Ready when you are."

She nodded hastily. "Okay! Um-! Well, she's a little _shy_ and also in hiding so… I hope you don't mind forest walks." Internally she cursed herself for stumbling over her words. While she agreed to work with the Wither, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid.

Weiss tilted her head. "I'll admit forests aren't my favourite place because of, ah, past problems…" She flexed her fingers to emphasise her point. "But I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

… Right. Pyrrha was off to a _wonderful_ start.

Walking with Weiss was strangely pleasant, something that she hadn't expected. Her companion was quiet, following her without much question. Pyrrha felt strangle calm when with her.

The forest was beautiful in the morning glow, the sun sending sparkles off the dewdrops. She understood why she'd chosen to hide in here. If you were going to live in isolation, you might as well live somewhere as pretty as this.

Birds twittered overhead as the wildlife awoke. Weiss was quiet, seeming content to just look around.

Pyrrha knew the location that she was supposed to go to but the guarantee they'd find who they were looking for was low. She'd packed food for a day but if they needed to stay for longer, they'd be in trouble.

The grass seemed to glow a brighter green, the flowers deeper and more vibrant colours, trees lush with fruit that couldn't possibly grow in this climate grew overhead. It was beautiful, supernatural; it was the right place.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Weiss said, startling her. "-why does your contact live all the way out here? And why wouldn't you tell me her name? It's a little suspicious, after all."

Pyrrha glanced back, meeting her ice cold eyes without flinching. "Let's just say… you aren't the only one whose power is feared by all."

There was a curious glint in her eyes but Weiss merely nodded.

Pyrrha walked on.

And sitting by the river, there she was. She wore dark clothing, contrasting harshly with the lush green of her surroundings. Her hands were gloved but her scarf was down, away from her face.

Her skin was tanned and her hair dark black, tied back from her face. Black, furry ears perked up atop her head. Her eyes were a stunning amber, filled with fire and strength. But there was something calming about her too. Pyrrha didn't know what it was but she relaxed in her presence.

Weiss, however, did not.

The Wither strode forward, tugging the scarf back from her face. "Hello? Pyrrha, is this her?"

The woman sprung to her feet as if someone had electrocuted her. Her gaze snapped down on them immediately, narrowing as she snarled. Weiss wasn't intimidated. She just smiled coldly.

The woman looked at her. "Pyrrha. Why are you here? I told you, you can't come here unless it's important." Her jaw tensed. "It isn't safe."

"It is important, I swear. I think you'd like to talk with Weiss."

The two stared at each other, neither willing to back down but neither afraid of the other.

"Who is this?" Weiss asked, fingers flexing.

Pyrrha nodded and took a step forward. "This is Weiss, otherwise known as the Wither. Weiss, this is Blake Belladonna. Otherwise known as the Breath of Life."

* * *

Blake was born with her power but it didn't show itself for years. From a young age she knew she was different from ordinary children, and it wasn't the extra set of ears on her head. She could feel something inside her, something waiting and growing.

She'd always loved nature, loved being outside with the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. She'd been ecstatic the first time her power showed itself.

Her parents had many house plants but unfortunately, one grew ill and died. She was fourteen when her mom asked her to throw it out. Imagine the surprise and awe Blake felt when she touched the diseased and dying plant, only to have it spring back to life again.

In the beginning, it was just small things like that. Dead plants, little birds fallen from their nests. Her touch saved them and gave them new life.

News of her power started spreading; first in the form of rumours, then in stories and legend. The Breath of Life, they called her, the rival to Midas' Golden Touch. Her classmates started bringing her their dying plants or pets to heal.

And she was too happy to oblige.

Her life was wonderful, so happy and full of love. That was, until she met him.

He was older than her and oh-so charming. Handsome and kind with a vision to change the world. He was glorious, like a divine angel who wanted to save everyone from the rabid hatred of humans. And he paid attention to her, _her_ all of all people.

Her parents didn't like him, said he was too driven and vicious. But she was blind and in love and couldn't see it.

She ran away with him.

At first, their love was passionate. Never-dying and strong. He introduced her to a group of his followers, those who believed in the same ideals and methods as him. They seemed like lovely people but the deeper she went, the more anxious she became.

Their missions ended with people getting hurt, more often than not innocents that had no place in what they were doing. It was for the greater good, they said. We have to do this because no one else will. She believed them.

But not for long. Adam grew distant, so caught up in his plans that Blake worried her never break free of their web. Their methods grew darker and more twisted that she had to back out.

But no one left Adam. Not alive anyway.

He flew into a rage, yelling and screaming. He called her a coward, a traitor, such vile names from the mouth she loved. She knew her parents had been right and she needed to leave. That very night she grabbed her things and fled.

And he came after her. For months he dogged her footsteps, always behind but never far away. He started haunting her nightmares, grinning with the same smile she fell in love with. But it wasn't the same. She saw the malice and darkness that she'd been too blind to see before.

He attacked three weeks after she'd ran.

It was him and a couple of the others, armed to the teeth but they didn't use them on her. No, they used their fists and legs to beat her within an inch of her life. Something welled up inside of her, something vicious and violent yet so familiar. She grabbed Adam's arm and watched the full horror of what her gift could do.

Adam aged fifty years in the blink of an eye. One second he was strong and handsome, the next he was a frail old man. His hair whitened as his skin stretched.

She didn't let go.

And Adam aged even more. Older and older, thinner and frailer, until he collapsed into dust. Whipped away by the wind as if he'd never even existed.

She killed the other two as well, watching them age and die before her very eyes. It had never happened like this before. She'd never killed someone before. She broke down, sobbing in the cold alleyway before Pyrrha had found her.

Apparently the amount of young supernaturals that didn't know how to use their powers or lost control was high. Pyrrha and her people tried to help her but Blake's power never returned to normal. She accidentally aged her helper five years and from then on, no one wanted to be near her.

She didn't blame them but she knew that life as it had once been was no longer and option for her. Pyrrha was the only one she spoke to before she left.

And then she ran for the forest where she lived a life alone.

* * *

The fire crackled as Pyrrha cooked a fish. The sky had darkened into late evening at this point, the only light the small fire in front of them.

"It's good to see you," Blake admitted. "Though you have yet to explain why you're here."

Weiss settled on the ground next to Pyrrha, tugging the scarf down from her face. She and Blake couldn't keep their eyes off one another. If the situation hadn't been as complicated as it was, she may have teased them.

But she didn't.

Weiss tilted her head, looking curious. "The Breath of Life? I don't believe I've heard of you."

Blake's ears twitched. "Nor I, of the Wither. What is it you do again?"

The tension just seemed to grow.

"Here you go!" Pyrrha swooped down to interrupt the two of them. She shoved a fish into Blake's hands before shifting around to Weiss. Both of them went quiet.

They ate their food in silence before Blake spoke again. "I'll ask again, Pyrrha. Why did you seek me out?"

Weiss went to open her mouth but Pyrrha quieted her with a look. "Blake, we- _I_ \- need your help. Using your power."

Blake's face dropped, hands tightening on the stick. "I told you, I can't control it. I'll kill whoever you want me to help."

"Not if they're dead already."

Blake didn't say anything. Her amber gaze was fixed on her hands. "Why would I help you? Why would you be different than any other who's tried approaching me?"

"Because you and Weiss are similar." Both of them gave her weird looks. "No, seriously. You don't know each other but I do." They were both still confused so she went on to explain.

"Weiss, Weiss has the power of destruction. Anything living she touches will wither and die." As if to prove it, Weiss reached out and touched a nearby tree. It exploded into ash.

Blake's eyes widened.

"Blake is different. Blake has the power of life. Anything living she touches, heals and flourishes. Before aging and dying."

Blake stood up, walking around to them. Without breaking eye contact, she placed a bare hand in the ash. The tree reformed, glowing and gleaming in full health. It grew and grew, blossoming and flowering. It's entire lifecycle before their eyes.

Pyrrha knew that if Blake pulled away, she could leave it like that. But the faunus held her stare and the tree decayed and died. And returned to ash.

Weiss' jaw dropped.

They were the same; two sides of the same coin. Each with a power that was useful but also a curse. Forced to flee and hide from the rest of the world.

Weiss rose to her feet. Her blue eyes were steely as she extended a hand. A bare hand.

Blake gazed at it before raising her head. A smile touched her lips and she took her hand.

Pyrrha had a mini-heart attack. But nothing happened. Blake didn't explode into ash and Weiss didn't age until she died.

Their powers balanced each other out, keeping them neutral and normal. They were the only people in the world who could touch each other. The shocked look in their eyes showed that they understood this.

Weiss took Blake's other hand, her hand shaking. Blake exhaled a shuddering gasp. Pyrrha felt as though she was disturbing something.

"I'll do it." Blake's voice was quiet. "I'll help you. Just get me the body."

Ah… that was the second part to Pyrrha's plan. Weiss didn't notice, instead she burst into tears. Blake pulled in her for a hug, running soothing strokes down her back. The only hug Weiss probably ever had.

"Pyrrha." Blake addressed her, eyes wonderfully soft. "The body."

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Ah… about that-"

Blake didn't mind that it couldn't be done immediately. In fact the fact that she had to spend more time with the two of them seemed to make her happier. Happier than Pyrrha had ever seen her before.

Weiss curled closer to Blake, craving that physical contact she so lacked. And Blake held her all through the night. Even when the fire burned low and Pyrrha fell asleep, they held one another.

Because it had been so long since they'd felt another's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blake's power is essentially healing and then aging so the object stablises. During her younger years, as seen with the plants, it's not at all noticeable because they're just plants. 
> 
> However, when the thing with Adam happened, her power became unstable and started affecting anyone who touched her.


	4. A Tale of Alchemy

Blake accompanied them back to the city. Pyrrha housed the two of them in her own small apartment, due to the fact that Blake and Weiss were nearly inseparable.

Pyrrha was almost growing tired of their lovey-dovey-like attitude. Nothing seemed to be between them but they clung to each other like the world was going to end. They were always touching in some way. In a way, it was so cute but also so annoying. She was mildly jealous.

The next part of her plan was retrieving the body. Blake couldn't work her power if there was no body.

So Pyrrha had to locate her local alchemist.

Now alchemists weren't _supposed_ to have anything to do with creating humans; everyone knew the stories of what happened to the two brothers. Even among the supernatural world, human-alchemy was taboo.

But technically seeing as Pyrrha wasn't asking her to create a live body, it shouldn't be against the rules. So that shouldn't be a problem.

Pyrrha sat back down after successfully calling the alchemist. They'd scheduled a meeting for noon tomorrow where they'd discuss things in more detail. She hoped that things would go well.

Blake walked into the room, Weiss in tow. She had an arm around her shoulders, a thumb brushing lightly against her arm. "So? How did it go?"

Pyrrha put her scroll down. "Good, I think. She'll meet with us tomorrow to discuss terms and such." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Thing is, I haven't explained exactly what I want her to do. I don't know if she'll do it."

Weiss settled on the armchair, linking her fingers under her chin. Blake sat on the arm beside her. Weiss frowned.

"She won't refuse me," she assured them. "If she has any friends, she'll have heard of the Wither. And she'll know what I can do."

"We don't want to threaten her," Blake interjected. "We need her help; it'd be better to bribe her."

"Hey, I may have money but that doesn't mean we just-"

Pyrrha cleared her throat. They both fell silent. Pyrrha smiled. "It won't come to that, Oum help us. Just trust me, I'll explain."

Both of them looked at her with disbelief but they nodded all the same. They had learned to trust her. And so they did.

* * *

The next day Pyrrha walked down the street with Blake and Weiss at her shoulders. Both were wrapped up tightly in their long coats and scarfs, not taking any chances in the busy city. The city was alive with ordinary people doing ordinary things in their ordinary jobs. Not one of them knew that two of the most dangerous people alive walked among them. Pyrrha was glad about that one thing.

The alchemist lived down in a garage on the outskirt of the CBD. In her spare time when not working for supernaturals, she was a mechanic. Which was where they were going right now.

The three walked in silence through the town. Until Pyrrha stopped them.

"We're here…" she said softly.

The front was painted yellow and red, with a large cheerful sign hanging in the front. Below it the garage door was open. Inside the garage was darker but a lot more dense. Car parts and tables hid any occupants that they may have otherwise seen.

Pyrrha walked through the door. She peered around the cars, looking for her. Hmm… not-

"Hey, and welcome to Xiao Long Mechan—" she trailed off when she rounded the corner and saw them. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes when they settled on her. But when they rested on Weiss and Blake, confusion seemed to blossom. Her face stilled.

"Pyrrha."

Pyrrha nodded. "Hey, Yang. I called yesterday. About the job?" she prompted.

Yang nodded seriously. "Okay. Come with me, we can talk in the back."

Pyrrha nodded again. Blake and Weiss said nothing. Both were eerily silent; just watching like ghosts. They followed Yang into the back.

Yang cleaned her hands of oil as she sat down across from Pyrrha. Blake and Weiss took up their places at her side. The whole set up was very awkward, though she tried to be the balance.

"These are the people you're working for?" Yang asked, nodding towards the two at her side. "I must say, while I did expect something shady with how you were talking, but this wasn't what I was thinking."

"They aren't usually like this," she admitted. A glance at Weiss. "Hmm… actually, scratch that. _She's_ always like this." Blake snorted under her breath.

Yang tilted her head. "You know, it'd be nice to see your faces… if I'm going to be working for you, I'd like to know who I'm dealing with."

They both stared at her but Yang stared back, unwavering in her determination.

Weiss went first, unravelling the scarf from her face. Slowly she set it down on the table. Yang tried to hide her expression but Pyrrha clearly saw the way her eyes widened.

"You… you, you're the Wither," Yang gasped. "Why… why are you asking me for help?"

Weiss' jaw tightened. "We were getting to that."

Pyrrha raised a hand in an effort to calm the situation. "Weiss, let me talk. And Yang, just listen to me. I will explain everything that you need to know."

Pyrrha noticed the shift in Weiss' expression but she nodded to her. She went silent and just looked at Yang. Yang looked mighty impressed.

And so Pyrrha explained what Weiss needed. She explained the need for her alchemy to create a new body and briefly how Blake's power would let them achieve that goal. Yang listened intently while she talked.

"And that's why we're here," Pyrrha finished. She was a little breathless.

Yang nodded again. "Makes sense, I guess. I understand why you came to me." She grimaced. "But you do know what the laws of alchemy say about creating humans? While she won't be strictly alive, if I get caught or someone finds out-" she drew a finger across her throat.

"No one will find out," Weiss said, the look in her eyes enough to scare. "And if they do, they won't be able to rat on you."

A shiver rolled down Pyrrha's spine. Sometimes, just sometimes, Weiss really _did_ scare her.

Yang clapped her metal arm against her thigh. "Right. It will take me awhile to gather the supplies I need. The recipe for human bodies, alive or not, is hard enough to come by, nevermind replicate."

"So you'll do it?"

Yang nodded. "Against the will of nature but I'll do it for you." She glanced at her feet. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My sister went missing almost two years ago. She just up vanished while exploring somewhere in Vale." Her smile drooped.

Pyrrha touched her arm. "Thank you for this..."

"So, do you have a picture of this girl?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha looked at Weiss. Weiss shook her head.

"Well, uh… that might be a problem. I can't just create any body for her, it has to be her own, yeah? And I can't do that unless I have a ref."

Well, shit. They hadn't thought about that.

This was beginning to involve a lot more people than Pyrrha originally planned. It was just supposed to be the four of them, a small but trusted group that no secrets could slip out. Because everything involving bringing back the dead was very much taboo.

In her mind, she ran through all the people she knew that could possibly help them. Something, there had to be something that could help them. Or someone…

"Pyrrha?" Weiss sounded concerned.

"Okay, I can work with this," Pyrrha nodded. "We just need a psychic. Someone who can go into your mind and find an image of her. Then project it to Yang."

"You know someone like that?" Weiss asked.

> Pyrrha nodded. Yes, she knew one man capable of all that. One that she knew wouldn't refuse her when she asked. She smiled. They needed to visit Lie Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is an alchemist *shrugs*


	5. A Tale of a Psychic

Lie Ren was a good friend of Pyrrha's, someone she'd know since she was young. He was a quiet, gentle soul who didn't want to hurt anyone. But if you forced his hand, you were dead. Pyrrha pitied anyone who thought he was an easy target.

He was pretty well known among the supernatural network for his extraordinary talent in his psychic abilities. Most psychics could read minds once they concentrated or if they were in direct contact with the person.

Ren needed none of that. As long as you were near him, he could read your mind. Thankfully, he was a respectful man and didn't invade minds without a reason. Which was good because if he was different, just a little darker in soul, he could have been the strongest man alive.

He also could project thoughts from one person to another; almost like a psychic link. Which was exactly what Pyrrha needed.

"A meeting? Pyrrha, you know I am a busy man."

Pyrrha tapped her foot anxiously against the ground. "Ren, _please_. This is important to me-" Was it? She had to pause to think. "I've got a powerful client that needs help. Seriously."

Ren sighed though Pyrrha knew him well enough to know he was joking. "I guess I can meet with you and your clients at three… don't be late!"

Pyrrha hung up with an amused smile. She always liked chatting with Ren. They needed to talk more. They hadn't be in contact as much since… since then.

"Hey, everything alright?" Blake stood in the doorway, scarf down from her face. She'd taken off her long coat and stood in casual clothing. She kept the gloves on.

Pyrrha nodded. "Going fine. Ren said he'd meet us tomorrow. Which is a good thing. Because I don't know another psychic who could get us that information for Yang."

"Speaking of Yang," Blake walked into the room and sat down across from her. "She and Weiss are down in the garage. They've really hit it off."

"Someone sounds jealous," Pyrrha teased. "Oh don't give me a look, I've seen you two together, can't keep your hands off each other."

Blake blushed but pushed on. "You knew Yang has a metal arm, yeah?"

Pyrrha nodded. Yang lost her arm when they'd been teenagers. She didn't know how but Yang didn't talk about it much.

"Well, it's not a living thing. She can touch us."

Pyrrha knew about Yang's arm but she forgot to even think about what that meant to Weiss or Blake. She could touch in a way others couldn't.

"And?"

Blake shrugged. "With me, it's different. But Yang is an ordinary human."

"Yang is far from ordinary."

"That's not what I meant."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. Yang may possess supernatural powers but she was different from Weiss or Blake. Her power, while great, was ordinary in comparison to what they could do.

"Is it a problem?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't know." Her ears flicked. "Just… I'm just a bit concerned… something makes me uneasy. Not about her. But this. This whole thing."

Pyrrha looked down at her feet. "Well, I have everything under control. Okay? Trust me."

Blake nodded. "I do."

* * *

Ren lived outside the city but he came in to provide services for people. He was a therapist of sorts, able to dig out the deeper turmoil where most people wouldn't dare venture.

This time Pyrrha drove them across the city. Yang accompanied them and sat with Blake in the back.

They were talking in low voices, Blake's gloved hand brushing along her arm. Now Pyrrha was getting confused. If she wasn't with the two almost everyday, she'd swear they were dating each other _as well_ as Yang.

Who knows, maybe they were.

Wasn't her concern regardless.

Ren's workplace was done up like a fortune teller's place. There was a scented candle on every available surface. Inside was dark but filled with a mysterious atmosphere.

A man walked past them, hands clenched. He looked upset.

Ren appeared in the doorway, holding a clipboard in his hands. His attire didn't match the theme. He was dressed almost like a doctor with his long hair braided down his back. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Right this way please." He led them into the backroom.

Once inside, Ren's professional attitude dropped. "Pyrrha, it's good to see you," he smiled.

"It is," Pyrrha agreed. "We need to catch up outside of work."

Ren set down his clipboard before takiny a seat. "Speaking of work-" he leaned forward, placing his chin on his hands. "Are these the people you're working for?" A small gleam of recognition entered his eyes.

"I know Yang… I vaguely recall that one," he nodded towards Blake. "I thought she left."

Blake nodded. "I did. But I'm back now."

Ren nodded as if he knew that.

"Is he always like this?" Weiss asked. "Like he knows exactly what I'm thinking?"

Ren laughed gently. "I can guarantee you, Wither, that I do not know what you're thinking. I could— but I don't."

Weiss nodded, though it was obvious she was uncomfortable. Pyrrha needed to hurry things along. "Ren, I'm going to explain what we need you to do. Just listen." She silently begged the gods he'd understand.

Ren was silent for a good minute as he disgested her words. For a second, despite their friendship, he thought he'd deny her. He'd refuse to help them. But then he spoke.

"What are you trying to do, Pyrrha?" he asked. "What is the purpose? We swore we'd never try that again; not after what happened last time."

"Last time?"

Pyrrha felt something cold in her chest. "Ren…"

"Last time? You've done this before?" Weiss was more demanding this time. "Pyrrha, what does he mean?"

Ren kept his gaze on her. "You haven't mentioned it to them?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "And I won't. This time, I know what I'm doing. Everything will be fine." It had to be. She knew it would be.

Ren leaned back, glancing at the others. "If you think so, then yes. I will do what you ask of me."

"When will you be ready Yang?" Pyrrha asked without looking around. "When can we start?"

Yang shifted behind her. "Give me two days. I'll have everything ready by then."

Two days was such a short amount of time for what she was asking but Pyrrha felt anxious. The day couldn't come soon enough.

Ren saw them out, leaning against the doorframe. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll be there."

For all his acting as though he was above it, Pyrrha knew he wanted to be there. He wanted to see if she'd succeed this time around.

"Two days," Pyrrha said under her breath. "Two days…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren's a psychic, self explanatory :)


	6. A Tale of an Angel

It was difficult to ward off questions from Weiss and Blake but Pyrrha had to do it.

"What did he mean?" Weiss demanded when they entered her apartment. "I don't understand, what aren't you telling us?"

Pyrrha shook her head as she closed the door. "Listen, it's nothing you need to worry about. It won't affect anything."

"But why won't you tell us? What possibly could you be hiding?" Blake asked. "You… you've done this before, haven't you?"

Pyrrha felt a shiver roll down her spine. White flashed in her mind, accompanied by a sharp pain. She quickly suppressed the memory and shook her head. "No! Of course not!"

"...because that was _very_ convincing."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth. "I'm serious. You don't need to know or worry about it. Ren just likes spouting nonsense. It's his idea of fun."

Weiss and Blake exchanged a look. But they didn't ask another question, finally letting it drop. They started talking quietly to each other.

Pyrrha sighed and headed to her apartment balcony. It was getting dark out but people were still milling around. They would be for several more hours to come. She felt so distant from them, like she was in another world.

"Pyrrha…" Footsteps approached her and Pyrrha looked up. It was Yang, smiling sheepishly down at her.

Pyrrha groaned and pressed her head into her knees. "Not you too… please… I don't want to talk about it."

Yang sat down next to her. "You know I have to ask." She shuffled her feet awkwardly. Pyrrha just waited.

"You asked me to make a body years ago, but you never told me why," Yang said quietly. "So I must ask, have you tried to bring someone back before?"

Pyrrha pressed her face harder into her knees. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't need to think about it.

"That's a yes. Okay, then next question: did you succeed?"

Pyrrha didn't answer. Yang knew the truth from her silence.

"Okay… so is this time going to work?"

"It should…" Pyrrha said quietly. "My calculations, my research, everything will work out. It should. I hope so..."

Yang touched her shoulder. It was a gentle comfort, a reminder that she was there for her, and then she was gone. Pyrrha sat alone on the balcony, hugging her legs closer. She felt a tear slide down her face before she closed her eyes and wished happy things.

* * *

The next two days dragged despairingly. After all the excitement of the past few days, Pyrrha found herself restless. She paced up and down, unable to work off her energy.

Weiss and Blake seemed content in themselves, happy to rest together and relax. Yang was out most of the time getting her stuff ready. Pyrrha didn't know the exact things the alchemist used but she decided that maybe she doesn't want to know.

Conversation was tense, no matter how much Weiss tried. Pyrrha appreciated that she tried but after what Ren said, everything was dragging up old memories. Ones she much rather keep to herself.

It was a long two days to say the least.

The whole ritual was arranged to take place in an empty basement, the place bought under Weiss' name. She'd bought it up during her reign as the Wither.

It was early enough in the day when they all arrived there.

Yang had been there since two in the morning, drawing her alchemic circle. White dust marked intricate designs full of swirls and abstract shapes. The outer ring was scored with an ancient language.

Four lines stretched out from the centre. At the end of each line was a brown package, contents hidden inside.

Yang clapped her hands together. "We ready to do this?"

Weiss wandered around the circle, eyeing the packages. "Will there be enough… materials for the body? You don't know her dimensions."

"There's enough for a six foot bodybuilder in there," Yang said reassuringly. "Any unused will just remain where it was."

Pyrrha nodded. "Good, good. We ready to start?" A nod. "Then Ren, you may start us off."

Ren walked forward, swiping his cloak back. "Weiss, please close your eyes. Yang, I'd like you to do the same. Weiss, please concentrate on the person, preferably in motion."

Pyrrha watched as Ren took a deep breath. Though it wasn't visible, the air hummed with power as Ren did his work. It took only a couple of seconds and then Yang gasped.

"That's… that's Ruby!" Yang's eyes flew open and when they did, they glowed red. "That's my sister, why the hell am I creating a body for my sister?" Her hands balled up. "Is this what happened to her?"

Weiss opened her eyes. "You know Ruby? Wait- you're that Yang!" Her eyes widened. "The sister Yang!" A sudden realisation crossed her face.

"My sister is dead because of you!" Yang stormed forward. "Was it your fault? Did you kill her and feel guilty about it? Or did she die _for_ you?!" Her metal arm twitched, fingers flexing as they considered lunging for her.

"Yang!" Pyrrha had to intervene. Yang was getting too close to Weiss for comfort; despite the layers she wore, her power was still dangerous. "Please, take a step back!"

Yang's eyes blazed but the red faded to her normal lilac. She took a deep breath as she calmed herself.

"We aren't finished, Wither," she spat. "We'll be having a nice long talk later."

Weiss looked very uncomfortable.

Yang walked to the side of the circle, cracking her knuckles. She knelt down and placed her hands on the ground. After she muttered something under her breath, a light formed under the circle..

And it grew. Pyrrha shielded her eyes from the glow, wincing as she felt the power wash over her. Creating humans was a draining task but the pure anger that coursed in Yang's veins meant she wasn't going to let go.

When the glow finally faded, the body of a young girl lay in the centre of the circle. She was small with dark hair, the tips dyed red. She didn't look anything like Yang.

Yang placed a blanket over it and lifted the body into her arms. She laid it down on a table. Her expression was unreadable.

"Ruby…" she murmured under her breath. She approached the table, running her gloved fingers along the wood. There was sorrow in her gaze but also hope

Pyrrha walked forward, cracking her fingers. "Blake, I'll need you with me for the next part." Blake was quiet as she joined her. Pyrrha placed her hands on either side of the body's head and let her power flow.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to darkness.

"Ruby," she called, sending her call out into the dark. "Ruby!"

Her voice seemed to echo in the empty space, bouncing back to her from non-existent walls. The dark wasn't somewhere that many things existed. In fact, it was mainly empty.

But sometimes, Pyrrha could find what she was looking for.

Ruby sat in front of her, curiously tilting her head. She looked identical to the body Yang had just created. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Pyrrha offered her her hand. "Someone who cares about you would like to talk to you."

Ruby frowned. "What do you mean?" But she was reaching out, thin fingers slipping into her grasp. The second she touched her hand, Pyrrha opened her eyes to the real world. Barely a second passed in real time but Pyrrha felt a slight drag on her mind.

"Ruby, I call you to this vessel and bind your soul in place," she whispered. She felt a pulse in her power. "Blake!"

Blake slid her glove off and touched the body's hand. Almost immediately, it started to glow. The glow was golden, spreading from Blake until it engulfed the whole body. Pyrrha could feel Ruby's soul starting to struggle. It was fighting whatever magic was trying to trap it. Pyrrha latched onto it with all her might.

"Blake, don't let go until I say! Just keep pushing through!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Blake's forehead. But she didn't remove her hand. She kept her head down as she focused her energy into bringing the body to life.

Pyrrha didn't know how long they stood together struggling to keep it together but after what seemed like an age, the glow just vanished. Blake was still touching Ruby but the power wasn't flowing. It was over. It had to be.

"Blake, step away," Pyrrha said sharply. "Let me."

Blake stepped away to Weiss' side. The white haired woman held her steady as she stumbled. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her hands shook.

Pyrrha held out a hand, trying to find out where Ruby's soul went. She couldn't find it. Pyrrha bit back her frustration and considered going back into the dark. But then again… she couldn't sense living souls...

The basement was silent as they all watched her. She bit her lip. Had she failed? Was everything she'd done for nothing? Pyrrha was ready to scream in frustration but then Ruby gasped and opened her eyes.

Suddenly there was life in her body. Her eyes were silver and they shone with new energy. "What? What's going on?" She let out a strained gasp. "Where am I?"

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss cried in unison, running to her side.

Ruby frowned as she took them in. She winced, pressing a hand to her head. "Yang? Weiss? What's going on?"

"It worked," Pyrrha whispered. "It actually worked…"

Ren was suddenly next to her. He didn't say a word as he looked Ruby over. He couldn't believe it either. _It worked._

"Ruby…" Yang was sobbing as she pulled her sister into a hug. It took Ruby a second but she returned it passionately.

But when she raised her head, her eyes fell towards Weiss.

Weiss stood back from the scene, tears silently steaming down her face. She couldn't touch Ruby but even with her gloves on, she kept her distance. It was almost like she was afraid.

"It worked," Pyrrha felt her hands tremble. "I can't believe I've done it." But staring at the sisters hugging, she had to believe it. She really did.

But like most of her life, it could never just end. A voice shook the basement down to its corners, echoing wuth strength that she'd never felt.

"IN THE NAME OF THE GODS, YOUR DOING MUST BE UNDONE!"

"...what was that?"

"HEAVEN'S BLADE WILL SMITE THEE!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. There was a glow as a swirling portal formed. And from that portal, a glowing creature emerged. Huge wings spread from their back as they rose into the air. And then hit the ceiling and collapsed to the floor.

Everyone froze. Because what?

The creature groaned.."Why?" they said with exasperation. "It started off so well…"

The whole group was very confused. Only two seconds the creature had been fearsome and dangerous but then it was full of exasperation.

Weiss leaned forward. "What are you?"

The creature sat up and when they did, a flop of blond hair fell into his eyes. His eyes were the clearest blue like the sky and Pyrrha felt her heart skip a beat. He was here. She'd expected someone but not _him_.

"Haha, I'm Jaune Arc," he said. "The, um, _arc_ -angel _."_


	7. A Tale of a God

Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes. He looked the same as he did those years ago; the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same sheepish smile. It was really him. It was Jaune Arc.

"An 'arc' angel?" Weiss said with a tone of disapproval. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Jaune flared his wings slightly, the white feathers seeming to glow in the shadows. "I was sent by my lady," he said proudly. "You have broken one of the laws of heaven and now you must stand before her to face judgement."

It was then Pyrrha noticed the golden sword in his hand.

Jaune's smile dropped as he took them in. "Who here is responsible?"

Silence echoed across the room. Yang and Ruby untangled themselves from each other, worry clouding both the sisters' eyes. No one wanted to face a god. Especially after what they'd just done.

Pyrrha opened her mouth but someone got there first.

"I am." It was Weiss again, stepping away from the group. Her fingers flexed slightly. "It was I that caused this."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Weiss, wait-" She slid off the table, holding the blanket to her body. "-no, this isn't fair-" She stumbled once. "Weiss!"

Weiss inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I must pay the price."

"No, actually, I do." Pyrrha stepped forward, walking forward to stand next to the white haired woman. She placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "This was my doing and mine alone. I will pay."

Weiss glanced at her hand once before meeting her gaze with clear eyes. "Thank you, Pyrrha," she said softly. "But I asked for you to do this. This was not your fault."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Weiss, you don't understand-" She didn't know how to word it. How to talk without giving away her original plan. That while her intentions were to bring Ruby back, she had another goal; one she hadn't talked about.

"I have to be the one to give my life," Weiss said sharply. "It's what I should do. I was my doing."

"But-!"

"Ladies!" Jaune's voice cut through their argument. "Hey. Regardless of deeds, I, um, you'll need to see my lady."

Pyrrha lifted her head. "Excuse me?"

Jaune was more confident now, lifting his sword. He looked impossibly noble for a what had once been a simple boy. Jaune swung his sword, cutting a portal into the air. It shimmered a sky blue.

"You both will come with me, seeing as you cannot decide," he said, sheathing it. "And the risen."

Pyrrha and Weiss exchanged looks. Pyrrha knew that denying the wishes of a god would result in awful consequences; ones that could be even worse than death. They had to go and face them.

But if Weiss could just let her, things would be so much simpler.

But the Wither was as stubborn as she was strong. And Pyrrha would not step through that portal without her at her side. It was frustrating, but she guessed she must.

Ruby walked up behind them, eyes shining. "I guess we'll have to go then." She gazed up at Pyrrha expectantly.

"Ruby, I won't let you go," Yang protested from behind them. "You… I just got you back! This isn't fair!" There was a note of fear in her voice.

Ruby kept walking. "I'll be back," she smiled, tilting her head to look at her. "Don't you worry."

Yang's response was pained. "Let me come with you. I can't… I missed you.."

There was nothing that could be done. Jaune refused to budge on bringing the three of them. He refused to bring any of the others. And he made it clear he'd fight them of it came to it.

Pyrrha could see Blake's uncovered hand curling, tiny sparks leaping from her fingertips. Her mouth was hardset as she considered her options. Pyrrha suddenly had a bad idea of Blake attempting to age the angel.

"Okay," Pyrrha said loudly. "Let's go."

Ignoring the protests of the others, the four stepped through the portal; Ruby, then Weiss and Pyrrha with Jaune close behind. Pyrrha stepped out onto marble steps, the air suddenly warm carrying the scent of flowers. The portal closed behind them, sealing them from the human world.

"Welcome," Jaune said warmly. "To the land of the gods."

It was beautiful in an inhuman way. The fields were bright green and the flowers blossomed without care for the seasons. They stood at the foot of a temple, leading higher into the sky. Jaune guided them inside and upstairs until they stood higher than the rest.

"Pyrrha… others, meet my lady, the God of the Skies, Nora Valkyrie," Jaune said, opening the door.

Nora was a small woman with bright orange hair. She dressed regally with jewellery adorning her wrists and ankles. She glowed with strength, fitting for a ruler of the world. Pyrrha held her breath as her eyes swept over her.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. "How are we doing?"

* * *

Pyrrha didn't know what to think of Nora. She had expected the god ruling over the world to be stoic and responsible. She expected them to be hard and rule abiding.

And Nora was not that. She was bubbly and fun, chatting with them as if they were friends. Like they hadn't just broken one of the laws of heaven and she was to decide their fate.

Nora bounced down the steps towards them, beaming. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person! Your lives have been some of the most interesting yet!"

"You… have seen our lives?"

Nora waved a hand dismissively. "Oh no, not all of them. Occasionally I'll cast an eye down and catch a glimpse but recently, your behaviour has had you on radar." She squinted at them. "Specifically you, Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha felt a nervous storm brewing her in stomach. She tried her best to keep smiling."Oh.. oh really? I..I - I wonder why."

Nora may have been energetic but she wasn't stupid. Her smile dropped a little. "You know why, Pyrrha. This isn't the first time we've met after all."

"Enough of this chit-chat," Weiss cut in, saving her from her answering. "We came here because your angel brought us here. Tell us what you indend to do."

Nora hummed under her breath. "Unfortunately, there must be punishment for what you've done. I didn't even know it was possible to bring a soul back from the dead. But look! Living proof!" She waved a hand towards Ruby.

Poor Ruby, still wrapped in her blanket, flushed under the attention. She was honestly quite confused with what was going on. Pyrrha didn't blame her.

"You did the impossible, Pyrrha," Nora breathed. "And it was marvellous. But I can't let it stand. There must be balance and the balance cannot be if one soul too many is living." She looked at Ruby. "I'm sorry but you cannot continue to live."

Weiss' defensive nature flared up. "You can't be serious! This is unfair! Why are you punishing her for something she didn't do! This was my fault! I wanted her to brought back!" She stepped in between the god and Ruby. "I won't let you."

Nora blinked once. "Jaune? May I have your assistance?"

"Of course, my lady," Jaune replied and drew his golden sword. He started to advance on Weiss.

And Weiss did not look afraid. Her gloves were off, hands tensing as she readied herself in defence. Pyrrha had no idea how it would have played out. Could she wither an angel? And if she could, could she wither a god?

But there wasn't the chance to find out.

"Wait! I'll offer you a deal!" Pyrrha sprang forward. Everyone froze.

"I'm listening," Nora said.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "You talked about balance, saying that there were too many souls alive. Then, Nora Valkyrie, I offer my soul in trade for Ruby's."

Nora considered her for a second.

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss shrieked. "Pyrrha, you can't be serious!"

Pyrrha smiled. "Oh no, I am quite serious. I will stay here while Ruby returns with you. It works out, no?"

Pyrrha felt a hand on her arm before she stared down into silver eyes. Ruby Rose, face she had never seen before this evening.

"I don't know you, but you don't have to do this," she whispered. "You shouldn't sacrifice your life for a stranger."

But she wasn't. This wasn't for Ruby, it was for her own selfish reason. A reason that stood beside them wielding a golden sword. Pyrrha shook her head. "It's my choice, Ruby. And I'm okay with it."

Ruby blinked twice before dipping her head in acceptance. "Thank you. So much."

Weiss appeared at her shoulder, shaking her head. "There has to be another way. I can't let you do this! Let me take your place."

Nora beamed. "Sorry but the deal's already been made!" She grabbed Pyrrha's hand. "Welcome to Olympus!"

Weiss tried to protest again but against Nora, she could do nothing. Pyrrha felt touched that she cared so much but she assured her this was what she wanted. Eventually, Weiss conceded defeat. She wasn't happy about it but she gave in.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her plan worked out. She'd stay in Olympus with Nora and Jaune, maybe see if she could serve as a handmaiden. That way maybe things would work out with him.

The two vanished into the portal, leaving her with Nora and Jaune.

Jaune smiled at her, a warm welcoming smile. And Pyrrha swore she was happy.


	8. A Tale of Loss

There was a sinking feeling in her chest when she emerged from the portal. They were back in the basement again ..the place she'd been reborn.

Before, for so long, she'd known only darkness. Her mind had been numbed but she heard distant noises around. She'd felt as though she could have moved on but something in her made her stay. Made her wait.

What she'd been waiting for, she didn't know. But even then, she waited for an endless amount of time in the dark with nothing around her.

And then she saw Pyrrha, offering a hand through the darkness. Offering to bring her back. And Ruby had taken it.

Weiss stood next to her, trying her best not to sob. Her shoulders were tense. Ruby hadn't known Pyrrha but it seemed like Weiss had. And it was hurting her to leave her behind.

Ruby couldn't help the feeling of guilt within her. Pyrrha did it for her, to bring her back. Without her, she'd be still alive.

"You're back!" Suddenly Ruby was tackled by a blonde woman. Yang.

"I was so worried!" Yang cried. Her sister hugged her tight to her chest, holding onto her like the world was going to end. Ruby had missed her during her years working. And seeing her now, like this, it was crazy.

Yang held her out at arms length, tears tracking their way down her cheek. "I still can't believe it… back from the dead… my little sis."

"Wait… where's Pyrrha?" the dark haired faunus asked, coming up behind them. She was dressed like Weiss but in black, one hand ungloved. She narrowed her eyes. "She didn't come back with you?"

Ruby looked at Weiss who gazed at the floor. Silently, she shook her head.

"She's not coming back, is she?" It was the dark haired man, the one who didn't really speak much. He joined them, hands clasped behind his back. "She's staying there with them?"

Silence and then "How did you know?" Weiss breathed.

The man looked down and sighed. "An eye for an eye. A soul for a soul. That was her true goal all along… I saw it but I don't think I wanted to believe it."

"...I'm sorry?"

The man nodded. "I'm sure you noticed this but she knew Jaune. _I_ knew Jaune. We were friends before the incident happened."

"What incident?"

The man sighed, glancing back at the chalk circle. "It's difficult story but I will tell you it. But not here. Let's go upstairs to somewhere more welcoming."

* * *

Ruby sat next to Weiss and Yang around the table. The other two had introduced themselves as Blake and Ren. Apparently, Ren was a good friend of Pyrrha's and Blake viewed Pyrrha almost like a guardian.

"So… where to begin?" Ren mused. "Ah…"

"Jaune was just an ordinary human when we met him. There was nothing special about him, he was just a man. But he was kind and hardworking and, more importantly, he was our friend. We had fun together and he didn't judge us like most people would. He was kind and didn't care."

"But being friends with supernaturals isn't easy for someone like him. He quickly got mixed up in the wrong sort, people that wouldn't have dared messed with Pyrrha or me but saw a vulnerable human and took the chance."

"Around this time, Pyrrha was starting to fall for him. He was a cute, dorky man, that meant so well. She was absolutely smitten. And he returned the feelings. Yet they both never realised."

"We don't really know what was going on but things started to change. He was having fun with his new 'friends' and we were getting concerned. We tried to talk to him. But he didn't listen. We didn't want him to get hurt."

"And then we found his body in the park."

Ruby felt a drop in her chest at his words. Ren was staring at the table, hands tightly clenched. The story was dragging up bad memories for him.

"Pyrrha brought down hell on the culprits. The connections she has .. had, she could ruin your life."

"We mourned and mourned over a loss that never should have occured. Pyrrha couldn't even find his soul in the dark. He wasn't there. She tried pushing deeper than she ever went before but even then, she couldn't find him. He wasn't among the dead."

"And this was when we decided we'd try the impossible. To bring Jaune back."

Ren glanced at Yang. "Remember that body Pyrrha asked you to make a while back? That was Jaune's, a replica intended to bring him back."

Yang's eyes widened. "That's… he looked familiar. Jaune. Now I know why." She looked at her hand. "I.. Pyrrha was upset when she called me. I didn't know why. But now… it makes sense."

Ren nodded sadly. "It broke her heart."

"We had a body made and tried to research. But it had never been achieved before. We only got theories and ideas. But we had to try. For his sake and our own."

"So we tried an ancient necromancing ritual to forcefully summon his spirit. She couldn't find it, you see. So we tried to force him to appear."

"And it worked. In a way."

"He appeared in the circle as an angel. Not a spirit or a ghost, but as one of the gods' angels. He was the same as he was just there. Glowing sword, wings, still figuring out stuff."

"And he told us that it would never work. That he wasn't with the dead anymore, he'd ascended."

"And that broke Pyrrha. She was so upset she didn't know what to do with herself."

"In a fit of grief, she tried to bind his soul to the body but under the circumstances, Jaune was forced to bring us before the God of the Skies, Nora."

That's why Nora had known Pyrrha.

"Nora, while laughing, sent us away with a warning. A warning that we couldn't take him with us. He was one of them now."

"And it seemed, Pyrrha decided that if she couldn't bring him back, she'd go to him." Ren sighed. "It's sweet. I'm glad she's finally happy."

Now that was a tale. One that Ruby would remember for the rest of her life. Pyrrha, the woman who brought her back from dead, had fought the rules to be with the man she loved. And she'd barely even known her.

"So Pyrrha was using me? She didn't really care about my goal?" Weiss said quietly.

Ren shook his head. "No. She cared alright. She just saw a chance and took it."

Ren suddenly stood up, pushing his chair out. He looked as though he was trying to suppress tears. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me? I need to be alone for a while."

They all murmured their noises of understanding. He'd just lost his best friend. It was understandable that he was upset.

Silence settled over them as they all processed what they'd just been told. Pyrrha dedicated her time to trying to see him again. That, Ruby believed, was love.

"Weiss," Yang suddenly said.

Weiss looked up, wiping her eyes.

Yang turned in her seat, hands placed on the table. But she was tense, a slightly mad smile on her face. "Right. So we're going to have a _nice_ long chat about how my sister ended up dead in the first place."

Weiss' eyes widened with panic.

Ruby waved her hands to get their attention. "Wait. It's okay. _I'll_ explain what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explained what and why Pyrrha did what she did


	9. A Tale of True Love

Weiss sat on the roof of the safehouse, gazing out across the city at night. It was beautiful in a strange way. The lights of weaving cars and late nightclubs. Noise hummed through the air, the sounds of the city's nightlife as they bustled about their business.

She felt so out of touch with the ordinary people. It was like they were in two separate worlds. And in a way, they were. No ordinary person lived the life she did. Because she was not ordinary.

She sighed, curling her knees into her chest. She sighed. Today…. had been interesting.

She'd watched Blake and Pyrrha bring someone back from the dead. Someone she really cared about. It was said to be impossible yet they'd managed it. A true feat of power.

And then Jaune. And Nora. And then… Pyrrha.

She'd mourned Pyrrha but she knew she was happy where she was. So maybe, it was a little less sad. Somewhere, wherever they lived, Pyrrha was having her happy ending with an angel. Sbe might be a little jealous.

"Hey." It was Ruby, poking her head out of the window. "Mind if I join you?"

Weiss shook her head, thoughts dispersing when she saw her. "Not at all. Please."

Ruby clambered out of the window with a grunt. She'd managed to get some clothes that fit her. Her colour theme was still red like it had been in the forest, edged with white and a little bit of black. Weiss smiled when she saw she'd found a familiar cloak.

She sat down next to her, crossing her legs. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Yang's finally accepted that you tried your best. She doesn't blame you at all," Ruby smiled. "Which is a good thing. She's quite fond of you."

Weiss nodded. "I'm glad." And she was. She liked Yang and didn't want her to blame her.

Ruby hummed a little song to herself, seeming for all the world to be watching the night life below them. And suddenly she took her hand.

Weiss screamed, jerking away from the contact. "Ruby!" Her mind flew back to the forest, a gunshot echoing in her ears. It had all been for nothing. Her quest to save Ruby failed. She saw Ruby's death again. She saw only tears and blood before a voice dragged her back.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Weiss looked up to see Ruby still there. She was perfectly fine. She hadn't withered.

"...how? I don't understand," Weiss whispered.

Ruby shrugged. "I might be alive and functioning but this body, it doesn't seem to count. It was artificial and seems to stay that way."

Ruby took her hand. "I can touch you without fear."

Ruby's hand was soft and warm. She felt as real as Weiss knew she was. But she could touch her. And it was one of the most wonderful things in the world.

"How could you know? You just risked your life to hold my hand," Weiss said quietly.

"I tried with Blake beforehand. It was an accident, I didn't know she was like you," Ruby admitted. "Luckily, she didn't affect me. So I knew I could touch you."

Weiss rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. This was real. This was happening. She could touch her like a normal person. Weiss felt like she could cry.

Ruby slid into her arms, straddling her hips. This contact was unknown to her, making her feel a little strange. Weiss found herself blushing.

"I knew one day you'd be able to hold me in your arms properly," Ruby murmured, threading a hand through her hair. "Thank you."

Weiss smiled. "What for?"

"For never giving up on me."

Ruby leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were gentle and soft, prying Weiss' open to taste her. Weiss was lost in the sensation, a touch she never remembered ever feeling.

Except that one first kiss they'd shared on that dreadful day.

Ruby pulled back, chest heaving. She smiled down at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Can I do that again?"

Weiss smiled back, leaning up herself. "Please… I love you."

Ruby's cheek pinked but she couldn't hide her happiness. "I love you too."

And their lips met again. A kiss under the stars, unseen by the people below them. A tale of true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of Wither. I enjoyed writing this so I do hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^ Thank you very much for your time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :)   
> Thank you so much ^-^  
> FreeGrain


End file.
